


What Feelings Sound Like

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Separate Drabbles, Short One Shot, Song Based, Specific Tags Inside Each Chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance hums quietly, the song from the night before echoing in his head. He can easily picture Keith and himself dancing once again in the middle of the dancefloor, world forgotten and bodies synchronized.A groggy and deep humming join his own and Lance blinks in surprise as he looks up at Keith, heart fluttering excitedly as he sees a deep dark ocean staring right at him.“Go’ morin’” Keith mumbles sleepily, half of his face still pressed on the pillow and Lance chuckles lovingly.“Morning, amor.”(The one where I write small drabbles of Klance from fluff to angst based on my playlist music.) ((The sumary is only for the first chap; the topic changes every chapter.))





	1. Feels Like Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> So! I was bored one day and I wanted to practice quick short drabbles and I was listening to my playlist so, I was like, yeh okay, let's do it based on songs. Ta-dah! 
> 
> Pretty really short. They are around 200-500 words each (: 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning After Wedding + Domestic Fluff + Husbands + Fluffy
> 
> Song: [Paradise by Brandon Beal, Olivia Holt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0S6zh8YVCxE)  
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

Lance blinks slowly and sighs pleased when the curtains block out the sharp rays from the sun. He stays still for a few more seconds, relishing over the warmth the bed provides and the soothing humming around the bedroom.

He doesn’t bother to look for the time, there was no need to know because his alarm hasn’t played yet, which could only mean it was Sunday. 

Sighing contently, Lance hums before turning around, groaning softly when his limbs stretch pleasantly at the action. 

His blue eyes immediately fall on the sleeping body besides him and a smile makes its way to his face. He reaches out, brushing some of Keith’s bangs off gently, careful of not waking him up, and Lance’s heart fills up with love and warmth as he stares at his husband’s sleeping face. 

_ Husband _ . Lance repeats in his mind and feels giddy all over again at the thought. He hums as he grabs Keith’s hand, rubbing soft circles on the top of it as he admires the ring resting on his finger. 

It’s a plain golden band, similar to his own, and yet something about it makes it glow. It radiates something powerful and unexplainable and Lance can’t help but think it represent them both entirely. Simple at the sight but a hidden strength around it.

Lance hums quietly, the song from the night before echoing in his head. He can easily picture Keith and himself dancing once again in the middle of the dancefloor, world forgotten and bodies synchronized.

A groggy and deep humming join his own and Lance blinks in surprise as he looks up at Keith, heart fluttering excitedly as he sees a deep dark ocean staring right at him.

“Go’ morin’” Keith mumbles sleepily, half of his face still pressed on the pillow and Lance chuckles lovingly. 

“Morning, amor.”

Keith hums, moving a little until he’s closer to Lance and then he sighs happily. “Ev’thing ‘kay?” He asks, curious and calm, voice dripping with fondness. 

Lance smiles, soft and content as he leans closer and press his forehead against Keith’s.

**“Feels like paradise.”** Lance whispers, staring deeply into Keith’s eyes and his heart swoons when Keith beams at him.

Maybe because it was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


	2. No Vacancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Au + Established Relationship + Big Brother Program + Keith's a Big Brother 
> 
> Song: [No Vacancy by OneRepublic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXiuVQ-GgA4)  
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

“I used to be him,” Keith whispers, his gaze never leaving the retreating form of the young fifteen-years-old, “I used to be just as lost and yet hopeful. I kept hoping for something to come along, to show me life was worth it, that  _ I  _ was worth it.” 

He watches as teen hesitates just a breath away from the school’s entrance before he turns his head back, catching Keith’s eyes unsure.

Keith nods at him and offers a reassuring smile. That’s enough for the teen to enter the school ground, uncertain, afraid but brave enough to face his mistakes.

Keith’s gaze never wavers, not even when the body besides him steps closer to him. He doesn’t need to turn around to know Lance’s eyes are firmly on him. “I used felt so damn empty.”

He pauses and warmth spreads all over him when he feels a gentle pressure on his right hand. It’s a soft and yet powerful reminder of what he has now.

“Then Shiro came into my life.” Keith chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief, “Ironic how I hated the Big Brother Program at the start but...I’m so glad my teacher forced me, because it was there where Shiro became my brother. Just like I am today for Dylan.” 

He squeezes their intertwined hands before he looks up to Lance’s blue eyes and his smile grows bigger. “Then I met you because of Shiro, followed by Hunk and Pidge. Soon after Shiro brought Allura, and then Coran and then...all of the sudden I had a family.”

Lance beams at him and Keith laughs as the brunet’s smile widens with joy. 

“You do,” Lance reassurance strongly, “You do, you do.” He chants, pressing kisses all over his face. 

Keith laughs, loud and cheerful at the action and doesn't dare to move away. 

“Thank you,” Lance breaths out once he settles down, his forehead against Keith’s, “For sharing this part of you with me.”

Keith hums and drops his own kiss against the bruner’s nose. “Thank you for coming along. For fighting your way around my walls. For not giving up on me. For filling my empty rooms.” 

“Ah, no more vacancy in Keithy boy’s heart?” Lance jokes amused and Keith laughs.

“Nope.” He replies playfully, “ **No vacancy** because of you.” 

Lance smiles before he leans down and catch his lips with his own. “Good.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading! 
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


	3. Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship + Beach Trip + Fluff 
> 
> Song: [Mama by Jonas Blue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPTfXwPf_HM)  
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

Lance’s laughter echoes around the car as Keith slaps his hand off the stereo.

“Keith! Babe, please! My ears are in a deep desire to listen to their Queen!” The brunet shouts dramatically over the co-pilot seat.

Keith chuckles, eyes never leaving the road. “Oh no, Mister. It was your turn on the way over, now it was turn on the way back. You had your time with Beyonce and Lady Gaga.” 

His boyfriend groans and flops himself back on the co-pilot seat. “Babe ~! How cruel, and here I am thinking that this trip had made us closer!” 

Keith snorts and slaps Lance’s tight playfully. “Hey, now, I did craddle you, didn’t I?” 

Lance blushes and the memory of his boyfriend’s strong arms around him in the middle of the night under the stars makes him smile, eyes softening. “Indeed you did, babe. Quite romantic if I say so myself.” 

“Boo-yah.” Keith jokes, throwing a fist in the air in victory and grins when Lance smiles at his tactics, “Now, now, if that’s coming from the Master of Love himself, I feel proud of myself.” 

“You should.” Lance replies smugly, sitting straighter in the seat before leaning towards Keith’s side, “But seriously, amor, thank you for this. I didn’t know how much I needed a beach day until my feet touched the sand.” 

Keith hums, easily maneuvering his hands on the wheel before freeing his right one and interwinding it with Lance’s. “Of course, love. I know that finals took a hard turn on you but you made it through and I'm so proud of you. You deserved it.” 

Lance hums before he smirks. “I did kick the butts of those finals, didn’t I?” 

His black haired boyfriend laughs and squeezes his hand. “You did, babe.” 

Lance smirks. “So what if I…” He trails off, his free hand making its way towards the stereo sneakily but Keith catches the movement.

“Nop. Don’t you even dare.” He deadpans, eyes still on the road and Lance pouts in mocking outrage. 

Then, Lance’s cell phone starts vibrating and Lance is quick to answer the call, smiling when he catches the contact’s name.

“Hey,  **mama** !” he greets happily, dropping his head on Keith’s shoulder as he lets out a laugh, “Yes, yes, we are good and fine. We ate half an hour ago. Aha, yes...totally, yeah….of course I did….we’re not opening that door ma...yes, we did…..yes, yes, I did….no, of course not….yes.” 

Lance rolls his eyes in mock exasperation and Keith just chuckles fondly. “Mama. Ma. Hey, mama! Don’t stress your mind, okay? We’re coming home tonight. No later than eight, and yes, Keith and I will bring the garlic knots, no worries. Yes, yes, alright, see you then. Yes, I will tell him. Yes, yes, I know. Okay, bye now, bye, yes I love you too, bye, mama!”

“Let me guess,” Keith speaks as soon as Lance hangs up, “Enchiladas tonight?” 

"Elementary, my dear Watson.” Lance replies with a bad fake british accent, making Keith to snort. 

“You know Sherlock never actually said that, right?” 

“Details.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singer!Keith + Smitten Lance + First Meeting
> 
> Song: [Can I Be Him by James Arthur](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L3dPK8tDn6g)  
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

Lance stares because that’s all he can do. 

The black haired singer up in the stage continues to amaze him with just his voice. The entire room is dark, the only lights fixed on the stage. 

_ ‘Keith _ ,’ Lance remembers him saying at the start of the performance.

Lance is vaguely aware of the lyrics that come from Keith’s mouth. He hears something about a brand new love, a new adventure, an open door. The man bites his lower lip in excitement as Keith sings about that one person to share adventures with, to live stories side by side. 

_ ‘ _ **_Can I be him_ ** _?’  _ Lance questions in his mind,  _ ‘Let me be him.’  _

“Stare a few more minutes and I’m sure you will shot him straight through the heart.” His friend besides him whispers under his voice, smirking knowingly when the brunet’s cheeks take a dark color on them. 

“Shut up.” Lance mumbles, sneaking a quick glare toward Hunk before he looks back at Keith, something inside him turning pleasantly when he realizes Keith’s navy blue eyes are on him.

_ ‘It’s a light trick.’ _ Lance tell himself inside his head,  _ ‘There’s no way, no way at all that he’s looking at me, there’s no way -’ _

Apparently, there was a way, because as soon as Lance smiles and waves shyly, the singer is quick to look away. Lance’s surprise is immediately replaced with a giddy smile as the dim lights on Keith’s face are not enough to cover the light flush on his face.

“He’s the one.” Lance whispers, crossing his arms and leaning forward against the table, “I’m telling you, he is the one.” 

Hunk stop mid chew, blinking confused before he snorts. “You said that about the  _ nachos  _ from last week.” 

Lance waves him off nonchalantly. He waits until Keith’s song is over, even after the round of applause fades and then he’s up his feet, quickly making his way towards the corner Keith’s quietly putting away his acoustic guitar. 

The brunet’s not able to open his mouth before he trips with the foot of a misplaced chair. He yelps in surprise and shut his eyes, waiting for the impact and the humiliation to come but neither of those arrive.

Strong arms support him and his back is against something firm. Lance blinks confused before looking up, head bumping with the chest he’s leaning on.

His jaw hangs open when he sees Keith’s blue eyes looking down at him, a glint of amusement clear in his eyes.

“Did you just fall for me?” Keith questions playfully, arching an eyebrow at Lance but the brunet only blinks, raising one finger and dropping quickly, limiting himself to shrug with a sheepish smile.

That’s enough for Keith to bark a laugh and Lance realizes he has the answer to Keith’s question.  _ ‘Yes.’  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established Klance + Butt dial + Singing
> 
> Song: [Polaroid by Imagine Dragons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmjyO-r1OhA)  
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

Keith smiles as he reads the contact name flashing on his phone’s screen.

Lance’s name is on the tip of his tongue, snarky greeting ready when Lance’s voice cuts him off without a warning.

“All my live I’ve been living in the fast lane,” Lance sings quietly, voice gentle and somewhat muffled, “Can’t slow down, I’m a rollin’ freight train.” 

Keith blinks before he smiles fondly and leans back on his chair, listening as Lance continues to sing. 

_ ‘This is the fifth butt-call of the week.’ _ Keith thinks amused, shaking his head in disbelief, ‘ _ I hope these never end.’  _

“I am a head case, I am the color of the boom,” Lance continues, quietly and to himself, like nobody else in the room, “That’s never arriving.” 

Keith can imagine him right now: he must be sitting on his favorite spot inside the library, on the far end on the Astronomy section, right next to the big window that has the view with the campus’ lake. Far away from the librarian and any noisy ears.

He can hear a distant tapping, Keith bets Lance is either procrastinating or doodling. Judging by Lance’s eased voice, Keith’s best guess is that the brunet’s doing the latter.

Keith follows the brunet’s humming when the lyrics stop. He taps his foot against his dorm’s floor with rhythm, song still playing in his head before he speaks up.

“One more time, gotta start all over.” Keith sings, just as quietly, wondering if Lance could hear him, “Can’t slow down, I’m a lone red rover.” 

There’s a pause and Keith can’t help to snicker as he pictures Lance’s confused face at the sudden singing, big blue eyes wide open in surprise.

Keith waits and gives him one more chance. 

“How did it come to this, oh.” Keith sings, voice raising a little, smile still in place, “Love is a  **polaroid** , better in picture but never can fill the void.” 

There’s a sharp intake of breath and then Keith’s full on laughing when the brunet on the line shrieks loudly, realization finally hitting him on the face.

“Oh shit  – ! Keith! Oh my god, you mother fu  – !  _ What? _ Don’t shush me, man! You shush! Get off me, dude! I’m fighting my boyfriend for not telling me I butt dialed him!  _ Why are you laughing?  _ What the fuck! Keith! You’re dead! How dare you  – !” 

Keith continues to hum the song under his breath as he listens to his boyfriend’s rant. The smile never leaves his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


	6. Reminding Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst + Post Breakup 
> 
> Song: [Reminding Me by Reminding Me ft. Vanessa Hudgens](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5j3bSprL1k)  
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

The echo of the door slamming close echoes around the department but Lance doesn’t even flinch. 

He lays on his bed, arm over his forehead and eyes staring at the ceiling. He feels how his stomach turns unpleasantly when he realizes there are no more familiar cracks on it, no glowing plastic stars or the faint stains of paint.

There’s nothing and Lance’s heart aches. 

The sound of the city at night is louder as ever but Lance blocks it out efficiently. The car honking and laughter from passing by people is muffled and it's not enough to bring him out of his trance.

Not until his cellphone screen comes to life and lights up half of the dark room.

He doesn’t hesitate. He knows who it is.

“Hey,” he breaths out, “Hey, Keith.” 

Something shifts from the other side of the line and Lance waits and only sighs in relief when Keith’s soft voice appears after a few seconds in silence. “Hey, Lance.” 

Lance takes a deep breath and presses a hand over his heart, trying to control its erratic beats. “How are you?” 

“Bad.” 

Lance laughs humorlessly. “Welcome to the club, buddy.” 

Keith chuckles quietly. “Yey,” he says sarcastically with a flat tone and Lance can’t help but smile fondly before it falls, reality hitting him hard in the stomach. 

“Is he…?” Lance trails off but Keith knows him a little too well.

“Sleeping,” Keith says, resigned and tired, “He...I know it’s not his fault but...He only keeps  **reminding me** of ...”

“I know.” Lance whispers when Keith doesn’t continue, closing his eyes and allowing himself to imagine that Keith’s right beside him. The image bring his little comfort. “She keeps reminding me that you’re still gone.” 

“I’m trying, Lance.” Keith whines, sighing exhausted and Lance’s heart hurts at the desperation in his voice, “I’m trying to forget you but I can’t ….not with all these memories I keep hanging on to. I just can't...I don’t want to but…” 

“You have to.” Lance sighs, eyes burning and heart aching, “I...I never should’ve left.”

“But you did.” Keith replies with no anger and no  judgment, only sadness. “And he will keep reminding me of that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


	7. Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon universe + Established Klance + Team as a Family + Fluffy
> 
> Song: [Feels by Calvin Harris ft. Pharrell Williams, Katy Perry, Big Sean](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozv4q2ov3Mk)  
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

It’s the smile that does it for Lance.

The brunet yelps loudly, successfully catching the eye of everyone around the room, and smacks his own hand hard against his chest.

“Ah, be still my heart!” Lance shouts, using his free hand to point directly at Keith, whose smile turns into a curious frown at the brunet’s words, “I know it’s too much beauty to bear but we must be strong.”

That earns him a few chuckles and fond rolls of eyes from the rest of the team but it only makes Keith to blinks owlishly at him, lips turning into a confused pout.

“Lance, what –?”

“Ah, Hunk! Hunk, my buddy, my best buddy in the entire galaxy.” Lance shouts, throwing himself on top of Hunk, the older teen chuckling as he holds Lance up by the armpits, “I’m catching the feels. There is no going back now.”

“Oh no, not the feels! Lance, my dear poor bro, not the feels!” Hunk plays along with a wide grin, shrugging his shoulders as best as he can before pushing Lance up. 

“Yes! Yes, Hunk, exactly! The feels!”

“What…” Keith starts, eyeing his boyfriend carefully before looking at everyone in the room, “What are…the feels?”

“He doesn’t know what the feels are.” Lance whispers, gasping dramatically on Allura’s ear, making the Princess to roll her eyes at him playfully and pushing his face away from hers.

“Now, now, someone has to correct that, right?” She says, eyes going back to her tablet but smirk right on place.

Shiro shakes with laughter from his seat on the couch, holding his stomach as a few tears fall from his eyes.

“The – _ hah _ –the feels,” he breaths out, “Damn , dude, that’s unfortunate.”

“I know!” Lance whines and flops himself over Pidge this time, chin resting on her head, “Pidgey, you are a know-it-all, is there a cure for the feels?”

Pidge hums. “Yeah, it’s called dying.”

That makes now both Shiro and Hunk to go into another fit of laughter.

“Guys.” Keith groans, “What are you talking about –“

“This, Keith!” Lance shouts, throwing himself on the startled teen and cupping his cheeks, “This face right here. It’s beauty itself! I thought I had seen every star out there but the ones in your eyes have proven me wrong!”

Allura and Hunk both coo at the words behind him but Lance’s smile only grows when Keith’s cheeks turn red.

“Wha – Lance!” Keith yelps, blush raging on but Lance is pleased to see the smile creeping over his boyfriend’s lips, “Stop!”

“There it is again, guys!” He shouts giddy, chuckling warmly as he leans down and drops a chaste kiss on the corner of Keith’s mouth, “Gah, the feels inside me every time I see this smile, I swear.”

“Stop that, you dork.” Keith groans, squirming away from his boyfriends hold on his face, but his smile stays in place, “God, you’re so embarrassing.”

“Rightfully so, amor!” Lance shrugs, smirking down at his sudden shy boyfriend and moving his hands to rest on Keith’s waist, “Man, aren’t I the luckiest man in the world? I mean, look at that bright adorable smile.”

Keith snorts, a small laugh escaping his lips as he covers half of his face with his free hand, the other rest on Lance’s chest. “Psh, stop, oh my god.”

“Never!”

Keith huffs and punches his boyfriend’s shoulder half heartedly, but Lance just laughs, answering the playful assault with an eskimo kiss. Keith’s smile doesn’t fade for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established Klance + Sky diving + Modern Au
> 
> Song: [California Dreaming by Arman Cekin, ft. Paul Rey & Snoop Dogg](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbk4Xp7YiKk)  
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

“Nop, no, nop, no, no, nop. Get me down from here right now, I have regrets, and my pants feel a little too tight now.  _ Keith, I swear to God  _ _ – _ _!”  _

Keith’s laughter is muffled by the raging air blowing around them, hair tied up tight in a ponytail under his helmet, goggles firmly placed on his eyes as he turns to meet his boyfriend’s scared look.  “Lance! No ‘backies’, remember? You said that, like, yesterday!” 

“I didn’t know I was sentencing myself to a certain death, Keith!” Lance screams, waving his hands in the air before yelping and grabbing once again the back of the pilot’s seat, grasping it in a tight hold.

“Babe! Come on! This is literally your birthday gift for me! You bought this for me!” 

“Like I said, I have regrets!”

“ _ Babe _ !” 

“Keith, no! I’m going to die and I can’t die! I’m not yet a famous artist and Tony’s wedding is in two weeks, I can’t go as a zombie! And – and I don’t wanna die Keith –!” 

“Hey,” Keith speaks up, voice calming and clear despite the blowing air around the small helicopter. Two hands suddenly appear and cups his face tenderly, Keith’s thumb rubbing small gentle circles on the brunet’s cheek to calm him down. “Look at me.” 

Lance does. 

“We don’t have to do this if you really don’t want to, okay? You know that,” Keith reminds him, bumping his helmet against Lance’s fondly, “but this is California, babe. This is our life, our adventure, and there’s no one I would rather share this adventure with than you.” 

Lance gulps and lets go of the pilot’s seat, hand gripping his boyfriend’s suit by the arm. “Okay, okay, okay, okay,” he breathes out, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a second before opening them once again, stomach turning for the first time pleasantly since he put a foot inside the helicopter when he catches the way Keith’s intense gaze is still on him.

The black haired man offers a happy smile. “Ready?” He asks, stealing a quick chaste kiss from his boyfriend’s lips as he steps away, grin wide and excited, hand sneaking down until it’s intertwined with Lance’s. 

Lance laughs, shaking his head in disbelief and mumbling a quick prayer before he raises his head and sends his boyfriend a glare with a daring smirk on his lips.

“ **California dreaming** , babe.” Lance declares, laughter bubbling inside him as the instructor puts them in place and they fall together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established + Canon universe + Fluffy
> 
> Song: [No Promises by Cheat Codes ft. Demi Lovato](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jn40gqhxoSY)  
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

“Gah! Keith, oh my god, get off!”

Keith laughs as the brunet squirms under him on their bed, “No way, McClain! You brought this on yourself when you ate my goo pudding.” 

“It was Pidge! I swear it was!” 

Keith snorts and pokes Lance on his side, smirking when the brunet yelps and chokes on his own laughter. “Yeah-huh, whatever you said.” He mumbles as he wipes the crime scene from the corner of Lance’s mouth.

Lance splutters at the sight and raises his hands in mock surrender. “Uh, busted?” 

Keith rolls his eyes but he grins, not hesitating in the least to intertwine his hand with Lance’s and leaning down to met the brunet in a kiss.

“Super mega busted.” Keith murmurs quietly, dropping another kiss on his tanned cheek before pushing himself back enough to meet his boyfriend’s eye.

Lance’s gaze softens and he brings their hands to his lips, kissing Keith’s knuckles gently. 

“I think I’m falling hard, Keith.” Lance confesses, soft and quietly but with no hesitation. It makes Keith’s heart to beat faster.

“It’s okay,” Keith says back just as quiet, “We’ll catch each other.”

“It’s not going to be easy,” the brunet arching his eyebrow and biting his lower lip to stop the smile to grow, “but it sure sounds like an adventure.” 

Keith hums, matching his boyfriend’s smile. “Promise me  **no promises** ?”

“Only this one.” Lance whispers before pulling himself up and meet Keith’s lips halfway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst + Soulmate Au + Major Character Death
> 
> Song: [Made To Love You by Dan Owen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lubQY2tGj5c)  
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

Lance’s soft steps are loud enough to echo around him, the cemetery silent as ever.

His fingers brush the surface of some tombstones, his eyes scanning every single name on them. He takes his time as he feels his heart hard beating against his chest and it only increases when he realizes he’s at the end of the row. 

He sighs before moving down the hill, feet at the start of a new row of tombstones. He walks, casually and controlled despite the raging storm inside him. 

It’s the second before the last one where Lance stops short. He reads and re-reads the words on the specific tombstone and feels a sharp tug inside him at the name. The name that means nothing to him but in another lifetime it would have mean everything. 

_ ‘Keith A. Kogane’ _

His fingers leave the tombstone, as if it had burnt him. He rubs the top of his right hand unconsciously, his white soulmark just as dull as the first day it turned. 

“I didn’t even meet you,” Lance mumbles, eyes burning for an unknown reason. It’s almost as if his heart and soul remembers but his mind can’t comprehend these wild emotions inside him, “I didn’t … We never got a chance…” 

He trails off, fingers hovering hesitantly over the tombstone before he drops to the ground on his knees and stares in distress at the cold stone in front of him. He presses his palm against it, his soulmark glaring back at him. Lance almost wishes it could glow like it should have. He wishes he could have met Keith before and learn what their color was once they touched. 

Maybe it could have been green, or maybe a soft pink. Lance hums, head running with all the possible options before he looks up and sees the soft purple sight provided by the crack of dawn. His heart jumps, his soulmark stays white but Lance knows. 

“Purple, huh?” He whispers, keeping his voice low, fully knowing he was the only one around, “Oddly fitting, somehow.” 

He stays quiet after that, not sure what to say. He never met Keith. He never was aware of his existence. The only thing he knew about him is that he was his soulmate. His soulmate who died before their time. His soulmate who turned Lance’s soulmark from deep red to a pale white, strongly contrasting his tanned skin. 

Lance remembers the sharp pain he got when he realized what had happened. He wonders if Keith had felt the same before he died. Maybe he didn't, maybe he just apologized to his unknown soulmate in his head before his heart stopped. Maybe he felt as Lance feels now; broken, sad with an aching heart filled with lost opportunities. 

“If I was  **made to love you,** ” Lance whispers, “then how could you bring me pain?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


	11. Llegaste Tu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Lessons + High school Au + Getting together
> 
> Song: [Llegaste Tu by Sofia Reyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=va-Xxo-WtZw)  
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

Keith’s half way through Pidge’s message about the newest conspiracy she discovered when he crashes into someone and his cellphone falls from his hands.

Keith’s angry scowls fades as soon as he meets Lance’s bright blue eyes.

“Shit, I’m sorry, Keith!” Lance apologizes quickly, crouching to pick up Keith’s phone before handled it back to him, “You okay? I’m sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going  – ”

Keith chuckles, shaking his head and waving the brunet’s apologies off. “It’s fine, Lance. I was looking for you, actually, so it’s okay.”

Lance’s eyes widen in surprise at the words before a smug smirk takes over his face. “Oh? And how can I be of service, Sir Mullet?”

The black haired man rolls his eyes good heartily before he answers. “Well, Sir McLoser, I was wondering if you could help me with my spanish homework?” 

“Asking the cuban boy with spanish lessons, huh?” 

Keith scoffs. “Oh, hush. Says the one who begged me to teach him Korean to impressed the exchanged student from last year.” 

Lance mockingly gasp and presses a hand over his chest. “Nyma was special, Keith!” 

Keith limits himself to laugh. “Lance, please, come on! I will buy you something afterwards.”

“A movie with caramel popcorn!” Was the immediate answer and Keith is quick to agree. 

Two hours. It takes them two hours to go through Keith’s homework between laughs, teasing and playful shoving. They are on the last two sections before Lance breaks the silence.

“Hey, Keith? Wanna practice your spanish out loud?” Keith blinks confused at the sudden suggestion before he nods with a shrug, “Okay, we are going to translate to see how good your hearing is, alright? I will do english and you do spanish, ready?” Another nod and Lance gulps, as if nervous for an unknown reason.

“Okay, here goes before I lose my courage.” Keith frowns confused at the words but sends an a smile towards the brunet to encourage him.

It helps. Lance takes a deep breath before he speaks up.

“Today I opened the heart’s door once again,” Lance starts slowly, eyes never leaving Keith’s and it takes a few seconds for Keith to process the words before he talks back.

“Hoy volví abrir la puerta del corazón.”

“And that’s how we arrived,” Lance recites, almost as if he had memorized it, “We looked at each other, we got lost.”

“Y es así que llegamos, que nos miramos, que nos perdimos.” 

Lance pauses, takes a few seconds to himself and then continues. “It was a kiss passing, from mouth to mouth, and now it’s my turn.” 

“Fue un beso pasando, de boca en boca, y ahora me toca.” Keith hums, pleased with himself before he takes a sharp breath at the words fill his head and his mind goes back to a few weekends back.

He stares wide eyed at Lance, wondering if he was implying something about their drunken kiss at Allura’s party. His heart beats, every sound around him fades and there’s only Lance’s voice left.

Lance takes in Keith’s reaction and continues when the teen in front of him doesn’t leave. 

“And that’s how you arrived,” Lance breaths out, eyes still on Keith, waiting patiently, “you arrived.” 

“Y es así que llegaste,  **llegaste tu** .” Keith whispers in awe, heart on his throat.

Lance stays silent, waiting for Keith’s response and he chuckles when Keith jumps in surprise. He opens his mouth before closing it, repeating the action a few times before he groans frustrated and pushes himself forward determinated, cupping Lance’s cheeks carefully and shyly.

“No se que quiere el destino,” Keith whispers, low and soft, “pero yo quiero estar contigo.” 

Lance sucks in a breath before he grins. 

“I don’t know what destiny wants,” he translates softly, “but I wanna be with you.” 

Keith beams at him before he dives in and captures Lance’s lips against his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


	12. Sign of the Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanahaki disease + Unrequired love? + Angst
> 
> Song: [Sign of the Times by Harry Styles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qN4ooNx77u0)  
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

“I’m sorry, Lance.” 

Lance shakes his head stubbornly, his mouth twitching into a ghost smile as he weakly raises his hand and wipes Keith’s tears away from his pale cheek.

“I’m sorry too, Keith.” 

It’s Keith’s turn to shake his head, a few sniffles escaping his mouth as he bows his head in defeat. 

“No, you don’t  – you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m so sorry Lance, I’m so damn sorry I couldn’t love you the way you needed me to.” 

Lance hums quietly, his fingers gently rubbing Keith’s hand, only taking a sharp breath when he feel the plain cold silver ring on his index finger.

Keith’s follows his gaze and his lip quivers with emotion.

“I’m  _ so  _ sorry, Lance.” 

“You fell in love, Keith,” Lance mumbles, hesitating only a second before rubbing the ring’s surface carefully, almost fondly, “Just like I fell for you. It was a choice we both made, I have no regrets.” 

“I never meant for this to happen.” Keith whispers, wincing when Lance coughs, trying to be subtle but failing miserably. Keith sighs before taking the wet cloth from the table to wipe the thin line of blood on Lance’s mouth, “You’re my best friend and you were –  _ are dying, _ because of me. How can I not regret my decisions?” 

“Because I won’t let you,” Lance answers slowly, his free hand over his chest as a second wave of coughs surrounds him, more small bloody petals falling to the small bucket in front of him, “I- I couldn’t let you miss your chance at love. He loves you with all his heart, Keith.” 

“So do you,” Keith sobs, pushing his forehead against their intertwined hands, “So do you, Lance. God, I can’t lose you, but I  _ am  _ either way and I’m so damn sorry.”

“You know I could die happy with this feeling.” Lance confesses quietly, staring sadly at the crying black haired man in front of him. “You know that, but I won't –”

“Because I won’t let you.” Keith finishes, voice choked up and tired, taking a deep breath before raising his head. “This is the best decision.” 

Lance nods, resigned and defeated. “I’m going to miss you, Keith. My mind won't remember but my heart always will.” 

“Damn it, Lance,” Keith curses, tears falling from his eyes easily as he pushes himself even further into the brunet’s space, “We never learn, do we?” 

“Nah.” Lance jokes, bumping his forehead against Keith’s shoulder playfully. “Come on, stop your crying. It’s the  **sign of the times** , mullet.”

Keith chuckles wetly, shaking his head in disbelief before he raises his head. “We will meet again somewhere, I promise.” 

Lance’s own eyes get misty at the words and he nods shakily, not even bothering to wipe away his tears. “Somewhere far away from here.”

The door of the room opens, the Doctor enters calmly, announces it’s time and suddenly their hands feel cold, empty and fragile as they push Lance’s gurney away. 

Keith can only watch as Lance looks back at him helplessly. He tries to memorize the emotion in their blue color: the recognition, the love, the pain, every single emotion between them, holding onto them for dear life.

Keith limits himself to wave, smiling encouragingly, sending back every emotion towards Lance as best as he can with his own eyes, praying, or maybe hoping, that some of that stays with the brunet even after the surgery.

There’s a sudden pressure on his hand and Keith doesn’t need to look up to know it his husband’s. 

His hand still feels cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Au + Pining boys + Text 
> 
> Song: [How Would You Feel by Ed Sheeran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZMZiBCRX4c)  
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

Lance snickers softly as Keith sends yet another video of Red, the small kitten rolling on the ground, tiny paws reaching for the small blue string thread Keith’s holding above her. 

The first five videos Keith has sent had been muted, nothing unsurprising coming from the black haired teen, but as Lance clicks on the newest video, his eyes widen in surprise when the first thing that echoes around him is Keith’s laughter; soft, fond and at ease. 

Lance’s heart melts immediately, his own coos growing as Keith’s giggles continue and Red starts nibbling on the teen’s hand, making her owner to yelp in mock pain. 

The video ends and Lance doesn’t hesitate to voice his thoughts in their chat. 

**_Sir Lance:_ ** _ That was like the most precious thing ever. _

**_Sir Lance:_ ** _ Both Red and your laugh. _

**_McMullet:_ ** _ WHAT! IT HAD AUDIO? LANCE! _

**_Sir Lance:_ ** _ Hey yo! Not my fault this time. Tho, bless you for blessing me with that. _

**_McMullet:_ ** _ Oh my god, shut up. _

Lance chuckles before he switches and press the facecall button, smiling big when Keith’s face appears on his screen, cheeks flushed and a pout on his lips.

He can not blame Lance for cooing once again at the sight. 

“Lance! Shut up, oh my god!” Keith whines, dragging on of his hands over his face in exasperation and Lance raises his only free hand in surrender.

“Okay, okay, alright. Can I see Red, though? Please, I need that precious little bean.”

Keith scoffs from his side of the screen before he smiles and slightly crouches down, gently picking Red form the floor and holding her up to the camera level. “Say ‘hi’, Red.” 

The kitten blinks, slightly confused before she meows, waving her paw towards Lance. Keith chuckles before placing her over his shoulder, securing her firmly before turning back to Lance. “Looks like she remembers you.” 

“Of course she does.” Lance says confidently, “I was there when we rescued her from the sewer, remember?” 

Keith hums, his hand gently rubbing Red’s head. “Yeah, I do. I never really thanked you for that, Lance. I never really planned to have a kitten but now that I have Red, I don’t know what I would do without her.” 

Lance’s heart melts, eyes never leaving Keith’s face. “Well,” He starts slowly, clearing his throat, “ **How would you feel** if I tell you that you can thank me with a date?”

The brunet’s heart beats fast against his chest as he watches Keith’s eyes widen in surprise before a pleased excited smile takes over his entire face. 

“How would you feel if I tell you yes?” Keith says back, smile never wavering as he puts his cheek to rest against his open palm.

Lance laughs. “Excited, blessed, happy, nervous, incredible, blown away.” He narrates the list, his own grin widening as Keith continues to laugh. “So is it a yes?” 

“Hm, I dunno, what do you say, Red?” Keith says, flicking Red’s small ear playfully to catch her attention, earning a poke of a paw on his cheek for it. “I think that’s a yes from Red.”

Lance beams and Keith mirrors his smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
